Blue Rose School for Boys
by aoi-himesama
Summary: Seriously AU and OOC. Our favorite vampires and the Kiriyu Twins enter a private school for boys. Aidou is a nerd, Zero is a bully, and Ichiru is friendly. They're all humans and are at the age of twelve. Cute, right? But what if Zero bullies Aidou?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Seriously AU and OOC. Some of our favorie vampires and the Kiriyu Twins enter a private school for boys. Hanabusa Aidou, a genius playboy, becomes the silent nerdy type. Zero and Ichiru become slightly evil bullies, er, well, Zero does. Ichiru is nice, 'cause I love him that way. They're all humans, by the way. ;D I might or might not continue the fic, depending on the responses and my mood. But I think this going to be fun to write, though I have no concrete plot yet. XD Soooo, read and tell me what you think. XD you might even contribute to the story, who know. *winks*_

* * *

**Blue Rose Middle School for Boys**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome!**

It was the start of the new semester in Blue Rose Middle School. Kaien Cross, principal and teacher, smiled to the kids in the auditorium. He was glad to see familiar and new sets of faces among the crowd. He knew this would be a very nice start, just like the years before. "Welcome to Blue Rose Middle school, boys. I am Kaien Cross and I am the principal as well as the teacher of Arts, Music and English." The blonde man grinned to his students. "It is the start of the new semester and I congratulate those who advanced into the higher grades and of course, I warmly welcome the new students we have here. I am deeply grateful for you and your parents to let you attend this prestigious all boys school and I hope you all have fun here as well as learn."

The principal blabbered on to introduce his co-teachers.

On one of the front row seats, a blonde boy anxiously looked around him. It was his first day and he has no one to talk to. He was sent to Blue Rose, an all-boys' school, to prevent him from getting trampled by all the girls who admired him. He didn't want to transfer, but his shy nature was being tested by the amount of girls constantly flocking his side.

He unconsciously pushed his black-rimmed glasses up his nose and settled into his seat again. He struggled to listen to the principal's blabbering but his nervousness was getting ahead of him. He looked around yet again, seeming to look for something or someone when a voice at his back hissed to him.

"Sheesh! Will you stop fidgeting and looking around. You're bothering people here!" The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes at the uneasy blonde. He wasn't really paying attention to the principal but the boy directly in front of his seat was annoying the hell out of him. He looked all anxious and fidgety, a new comer, no doubt.

"Zero, don't scare the poor kid." Another silver-haired boy said with a small laugh. Honestly, he couldn't blame his older twin. The blonde boy was also getting to his nerves, but he was more patient of the two, and he could sense the uneasiness from the kid in front of them.

"I-I'm so s-sorry for b-bothering you!" Aidou said frantically. It was the first day of school and he was already attracting trouble. He ducked his head, trying to stop his eyes from watering knowing that would clearly say "pick on me".

"Whatever Ichiru." The boy named Zero said as he flopped down to his seat again and resumed reading the manga in his hand.

Ichiru ignored his elder twin and turned to the blonde in front of them who now looked at his hand in his lap studiously. He tapped the boy on the shoulders and chuckled at the slight jump the blonde gave. "Hey, calm down, will you? We don't bite. I mean _I_ don't. I don't know about Zero here." He dodged the smack his brother gave him and chuckled again. "I'm Ichiru. What's your name?" He said with a smile.

The boy blinked at the silver-haired boy at his back. "Uhm, Hanabusa." _Friendly_.

"Nice to meet ya. And welcome to Blue Rose Middle School!" Ichiru said and opened his arms wide, imitating the principal comically.

Hanabusa managed a shaky laugh as he looked up at the nicer of the twins. "T-thank you." He looked down again with a loss at what to say. At least Ichiru seems nice. He hoped he could be friends with them.

Ichiru slumped back to his seat and pulled at Zero's hand which held the manga, demanding him to share.

Hanabusa walked hesitantly at the hallways, looking for his class room. He held a notebook in his hand and a backpack on his right shoulder. He was reading the room numbers at the top of each door, not wanting to miss his class and get lost.

He was currently looking at room 2-1 when he walked in something large and fell to the floor, notebook, glasses and backpack falling from him.

"What the hell!" Zero exclaimed when something, er, someone bumped into him, knocking his manga away. He picked it up furiously and glared at the unfortunate being who collided with him. First day of school and he was already getting annoyed at being there.

His glare hardened at seeing the blonde fidgety excuse for a kid again, frantically groping around him. "Look at where you're going you idiot!"

Hanabusa groped around for his things, his depth perception momentarily shot with the absense of his glasses so he didn't realize who he collided with. "I-I-I'm r-re-really so-sorry." He stuttered pathetically, still trying to grope for his things. He already had his backpack with him since it was still large enough for him to spot despite his extremely blurry vision. He caught the edges of his notebook and sighed in relief. Where was his stupid glasses?

"Looking for this?" The boy he collided with said, a hint of a grin in his tone. That voice seemed familliar. Where did Hanabusa hear that? He looked up from the floor to see the blurry image of a boy with his hand waving something a few inches from his face.

He smiled in relief and tried to get the thing in the boy's hand."My glasses! than—" He was surprised at having caught nothing but air, the hand and his glasses disappearing from his face.

"Not so fast." Zero chuckled in amusement. The blonde was hopeless without the thing. He tried it on a moment ago and almost got dizzy with the grade of the thing. It wasn't going to be a boring day after all.

Hanabusa almost sobbed. It was the first day of school and he was already getting picked at.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N**: Okay, I know this is **waaaaaaaaay** over due so I'm really sorry. The flash disk where I saved the file for this fic got short-circuited around four or five months ago. It had all the VK fics I was working on that time so I was so pissed that I wasn't able to update. My file for SLG was also there TT_TT. I had been wracking my brains out to remember where I had left off. I only got around to actually writing for VK a few days ago, so there. I'm starting both SLG and Blue Rose from scratch and from basing it with what I had posted here. I've been a horrid writer, I know. TT_TT But anyway, here's the next chap of Blue Rose. It's crappy 'cause I'm just forcing myself to continue it. I'm still working on SLG so that would take a while to be updated. SORRY and enjoy~ _

* * *

Zero heard a choked sound, almost like a sob. He wasn't even doing anything yet. Speaking of which, how should he punish the blonde? A smirk lit up his face at the thought.

"You've got guts, kid."

Hanabusa ducked his head even lower as the person addressed him. "I'm re-really sorry. I... I…"

Zero chuckled. Really, how pathetic can this one be?

"Just look at my manga. I only bought it yesterday and it's now dirty. I didn't even get to finish it yet." He pouted theatrically. "Now I have to get a new one. I just _hate_ dirty mangas." He looked at the blonde and grinned at his now flushed cheeks.

"I-I'll b-buy you a ne-new one!"

Zero smiled even wider. "That's more like it." He waited after the blonde showed a visible sign of relief before continuing. "But even so, you bumped into me. I think I'm going to have a bruise."

Hanabusa flinched as Zero stepped closer to him. Oh no…

"An eye for an eye, right kid?"

The blonde took a step back. Transferring was a bad idea.

* * *

Ichiru sighed. He walked out of the fifth classroom hoping to find his twin brother.

_Where could that trouble maker be?_

He waved to a few kids he recognized from the orientation a while ago. As he rounded around another hallway, he saw a tuft of silver hair, Zero. He smiled to himself and was about to wave and shout his brother's name when he saw what exactly the other boy was doing.

Zero was ganging up on a smaller kid and school hasn't even properly started yet. He blew a whistle and ran a hand through his hair.

He shook his head. He was about to step toward his brother's direction when he heard the most annoying voice calling his name.

"Ichiru."

Ichiru turned and became face to face with a familiar brown-haired boy who was smirking at him.

His eyes narrowed. "What do you _want_ Takamiya?"

"Ooh, feisty," Kaito Takamiya smiled at the boy in front of him. He was about to ask Ichiru where Zero was when he saw said boy a few feet away, smirking to some blonde haired kid. "Good to see Zero doing fine without me, and you for that matter."

Ichiru was about to say a nasty retort but Kaito interrupted him. He nodded to the direction where Zero was. "Better go to him. I see Kuran approaching."

Ichiru whipped his head toward Zero just as Kaito walked away. Sure enough, the student council president, Kaname Kuran, was walking toward his brother, a stern look in his face.

* * *

"Your manga is hardly damaged. I see no wrinkles in your school shirt. I see no reason for him to _compensate_ for _anything, _Zero Kiryuu."

Zero sent the deadliest glare he could muster toward the student council president standing a few steps away.

Kaname Kuran looked as prim and proper as ever. His red-brown curly hair combed neatly, his uniform was an exact copy as the model seen in the School Codes and the Student Council President Badge shone on its place in Kaname's coat pocket.

"Shove off Kuran. You think you're so righteous with your position."

"Hardly, Kiryuu." Kaname raised an eyebrow at him. "And you think Headmaster would call what you are doing righteous?"

Before Zero could further put himself in trouble, Ichiru showed up, giving him a hearty pat in the back and an innocent smile.

"There you are, big brother! I've been looking all over for you," he glanced at Kaname and gave a feigned surprised look. "Hey Prez! I didn't see you there for a sec. How's it goin'?"

Lastly he turned back to the blonde kid who was cowering on one side, tears threatening to spill from his blue eyes, forgotten. The boy looked familiar to the younger twin.

"Oh hey! Your that kid from the orientation. Uh, Hanabusa. Right?"

Aidou jumped slightly at being addressed and looked up to the blurry figure in front of him. There were now three boys in front of him. Two with silver hair and one taller boy with red hair, or was it brown? He wasn't sure without his glasses.

"Yes," He said relieved at remembering where he had met a Zero. It was at the auditorium a while ago. And with two blurry sets of silver hair, he guessed the other belonged to the friendly Ichiru.

Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Ichiru's attempt to relieve the tension. Zero was insufferable but Ichiru, he could handle. The younger Kiryuu tended to keep out of trouble unlike the older one who seemed to be a danger magnet.

He sighed in relief inwardly. Now that the younger Kiryuu was here, it would be easier to talk to Zero. "Ichiru, would you mind telling that brother of yours to give back what isn't his."

"Huh? What are you…" He looked from Kaname to Zero in question and saw the glasses in his brother's hands. "Oh."

Zero gave him the look and Ichiru flinched and held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Come _on_, give it back."

The older wasn't obliging so Ichiru whispered, "You don't want him telling Dad about this. He's gonna make us eat his horrible food recipes _again_."

Zero glared at the mention of the word dad. He whispered back harshly, "He is _not_ our _dad_!"

"Fine! Just give it back."

Ichiru snatched the glasses. Zero could have pulled his hand away but he let his brother get the thing. He didn't want Cross to feed them his weird food contraptions.

Ichiru gave the glasses to the blonde kid who received it thankfully.

"Now that that's all over and done with, we really have to look for our room. Right, Zero? Right. Okay. Bye Prez, see you later. You too Hana."

Ichiru turned and walked away with a wave to the other boys pulling Zero with him.

Zero let himself be dragged along but gave a parting smirk to Hanabusa and a glare to Kaname.

Once Kaname was sure that the twins would not cause any more trouble and go straight to their classroom, he turned to the blonde kid.

"Thank you, uhm President."

"Kaname Kuran, but Kaname is just fine. No problem. Are you okay…?"

"Hanabusa Aidou and yes, I am. Zero didn't really hurt me. And i-it was my fault anyway."

Kaname wanted to disagree but a quick glance in his wrist watch told him he better get to class soon. Homeroom would be starting in a few minutes and he didn't think that being late in the first day of classes would look good in his reputation.

"Homeroom is starting soon, Aidou. Do you need help finding your classroom?"

"Uhm, yes please."

"Okay, what is the room number?"

Aidou glanced at the piece of paper taped to his notebook to be sure. "Room 1-1."

"That is in the second floor. My classroom is near the stairs so I think I can walk you there. Is it fine with you?"

"S-sure. If you say so."

Hanabusa felt relieved as Kaname led him toward his classroom. There were a lot of nice people here after all. Maybe this school would be a good one. And maybe this time he'll meet many friends, especially those that are like President Kaname.


End file.
